


Legacy

by Spazzo47



Category: The Newsroom (US TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-30 22:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19412776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spazzo47/pseuds/Spazzo47
Summary: Friends and family get together to celebrate a new life, while honoring another.This if for Lilac Mermaid's June 2015 Fan Fiction Challenge, Charlie's Bowties.





	Legacy

**The Godfather**

“I look like a dork.”

“You always look like a dork. But now you look dapper. Like a dapper dork.” Maggie swatted her boyfriend’s butt and gave him a peck on the cheek.

Jim adjusted the tie around his neck and asked, “Remind me why I’m wearing this torture device again?”

“To honor Charlie. Charlie would have been like a grandfather to Will and Mac's son, so you’re going to stand at the baptism proudly as the godfather and represent Charlie. Will and Mac will love it.”

“Great men are not born great, they grow great.” 

Maggie looked at Jim with squinted eyes. “First, you can’t do impressions. Second, I wouldn’t tell the baby that. Or his parents.”

“But, I’m –”

“Don’t say it.”

“The Godfather.”

“Come on, we’re gonna be late.” Maggie said while rolling her eyes and throwing him his jacket. “Friendship is more than anything. It’s more than the government. It’s almost family.”

Jim ran after her yelling, “You shouldn’t do impressions either.”

Maggie answered over her shoulder. “I wasn’t. It’s the beginning of your speech.”

“I have to give a speech?”

**The Godmother**

“Are you sure this isn’t too much?”

Sloane straightened Don’s tie and looked him over. “You were the one who wanted to wear it. The only way to wear the bowtie is with a cummerbund.”

“I want a second opinion. Charlie never wore one of these and he pulled off this specific tie.”

“He was an old man without a fashion sense.” Sloane looked up and said, “Sorry Charlie, but it was the truth.”

Don looked at himself in the mirror again and shook his head. “I look like I’m going to a prom.”

“Do you know how many weddings start on prom night?” Don gave Sloane a sidelong look. “Okay I don’t either, but I think it has to be a lot, or it used to be.”

“So?”

“Well, weddings happen in a church and we’re going to one, so you’ll fit right in.”

Don laughed. He had no comeback for that. He laid on the bed with his feet on the floor. Sloane mimicked his movement. Don looked at her, holding her hand. “I hope this kid grows up knowing all about him. When he’s old enough, we need to make sure he gets this. Charlie would have wanted him to have it.”

“We? You think we’ll still be together?”

Don looked at Sloane and smiled. “I hope so.”

“I do too. But just in case, if we break up, I get to keep the tie. So I can give it him.”

“Charlie gave it to me!” Don was laughing uncontrollably.

“You wear it today and represent him. And I’ll go in with you to make it look good. But then you give it to me so I can have the kid wear it to his prom.”

Don didn’t know if she was serious or not. It was part of being in love with Sloane Sabbith. And he wouldn’t trade it for anything in the world. 

**Mom and Dad**

“Hon, can you help me tie this damn thing?”

“Will, language!” Will rolled his eyes and looked behind him to see his wife trying to dress their squirming little boy. “Haven't you’ve tied a bow tie before? I’ve seen you wear them.”

“Clip-ons, Mac. They work just as well and are easier to take off.”

“You know you’re not single anymore and your wife is not impressed by your bachelor days.” Mac finished with their son and tickled his tummy, making him laugh. 

“The point is, I’m not good at tying this and Charlie only wore real bow ties. If I want to honor him, I have to…” Will made a flustered hand gesture with his increasingly knotted tie, forcing Mac to leave the baby and help her husband. 

“Did you ask Nancy if Charlie had any clip-ons when you got this one?” Mac started deftly handling the tie. 

“No, she was so overcome with me saying I wanted something of Charlie’s there that it slipped my mind.” 

“Are you sure you weren’t just embarrassed about not knowing how?” Mac finished with the tie, straightened it and gave Will a kiss on the cheek. 

While Mac turned back to the baby, Will pulled the tie a little looser. “Why do ties have to feel like wearing a noose around your neck?”

“It’s payback for women having to wear pantyhose.” She handed the child over to his father. She looked at her husband and their son, who looked like the spitting image of his father, both wearing matching ties to honor the man most responsible for all this. Besides Will himself. 

Will put his arm around Mac and kissed her on her lips. “Are you ready to go?”

Mac ran her hand across the bow tie. "Let's go."

**Brandon Charles McAvoy**

Brandon never spent a moment of his life not being the center of attention. And all the people who he’s ever seen were here. Aunt Tess was holding Brandon when he started pulling on Uncle Neal’s bowtie. Uncle Neal sat Brandon on his lap and whispered, “We’re going to tell you all about your grandpa Charlie when you grow up." 

The priest called for Brandon, his mum and dad, Uncle Jim and Aunt Sloane. As they made their way to the front, the priest commented to the congregation that he felt under dressed and wished someone would have told him to wear a bowtie too. 


End file.
